


No More

by angel_in_me



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: У монстра не было лица, а потому он и скрывался за шлемом с чёрными крыльями.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No More

Они нашли его сидящим на ступенях полуразрушенной лестницы. Он сидел спиной к ним, смотря куда-то вдаль. Ветер едва заметно трепал влажные от пота и крови волосы. В голове снова отозвались слова, которые она словно мантру повторяла за Геральтом: «Я хочу увидеть небо». Теперь же, когда стоило лишь вскинуть голову, чтобы насладиться им, Цири не могла оторвать взгляда от облачённой в чёрное фигуры. В глаза бросалась разве что наскоро сделанная повязка, отдававшая алым от крови, которой она пропиталась.  
  
Цири хорошо помнила, как лезвие меча Бонарта полоснуло не успевшего толком парировать рыцаря. Помнила крик, скорее похожий на звериный рёв, полный эйфории и предвкушения скорого убийства. Бонарт уже снова замахнулся, готовясь разрубить раненого нильфгаардца, но недооценил его. Кагыр из последних сил, несмотря на хлеставшую из раны кровь, успел на удивление ловко увернуться от удара, развернулся на пол-оборота… И всадил меч прямо в бок Бонарту. Тот успел лишь издать короткий звук изумления, который на мгновение заглушил мерзкое чваканье рассечённой плоти, и широко распахнул свои белёсые глаза.  
  
— Силён ты в речах, — в очередной раз повторил Кагыр, с трудом переводя дыхание. — А вот в бою — не очень.  
  
И резко выдернул клинок. Следом послышался лязг металла о камень, и Бонарт рухнул на пол, уставившись на потолок. Вот только видеть его он уже не мог.  
  
Следом на пол осел и Кагыр, который неловко пытался зажать рану на плече трясущимися пальцами. Цири и Ангулема тут же бросились к нему.  
  
— Идите к Геральту, — прохрипел Кагыр, сплёвывая кровь. — Помогите ему найти чародейку… А обо мне не беспокойтесь.  
  
Цири тогда оставила его вместе с Ангулемой, а сама, обнажив Ласточку, бросилась на подмогу людям, которые стали для неё семьёй.  
  
Теперь же, когда, казалось бы, всё закончилось, ей в прямом смысле предстояло встретиться лицом к лицу с кошмаром, что преследовал её с самого детства. Удивительно, что после всех тех ужасов, мерзостей и смертей, которые она повидала на своём коротком веку, именно чёрный рыцарь из Цинтры был самым настойчивым из её кошмаров.  
  
Цири почувствовала тяжёлую ладонь у себя на плече. Геральт, внимательно наблюдавший за ней всё это время, кивнул в сторону Кагыра.  
  
— Поговори с ним, — сказал он, переводя взгляд своих жёлтых глаз на девушку. — Вам обоим есть что обсудить.  
  
Цири, не доверяя своему голосу, лишь кивнула в ответ. Им и правда было что сказать друг другу.  
  
Она набрала полную грудь воздуха, расправила плечи и чуть вздёрнула подбородок. Она отказывалась быть маленькой напуганной девочкой. Ей было нечего бояться. Она сделала шаг к лестнице.  
  
Цири села нас ступени подле Кагыра, но так и не взглянула на него. Вместо этого её взгляд был устремлён прямо вперёд.  
  
— Рад видеть, что ты цела, Цири, — наконец прервал молчание рыцарь.  
  
— После всего, что случилось сегодня, это почти чудо, — пробормотала она в ответ. — Как твоя рука? — вопрос вышел несколько неловким и словно бы невпопад.  
  
— Жить буду… Это главное, — отмахнулся Кагыр.  
  
Снова повисло молчание. Они оба знали, что им нужно было поговорить, но не представляли, как подступиться к той пропасти, что скрывалась за несказанными словами.  
  
— Мне жаль… — наконец произнёс Кагыр. — Геральт рассказал мне, что тебя мучали кошмары. Из-за меня. Я знаю, это ничего не изменит, и тебе легче от этого не станет, но я никогда не хотел причинять тебе зла.  
  
Цири наконец взглянула на нильфгаардца. В этот момент она видела не его. Перед её глазами снова встало зарево пожара, дым и пепелище, в которое превратился город, некогда бывший ей родным. Она снова слышала крики и стоны умирающих. А перед ней распростёрлись два чёрных крыла хищной птицы, которая должна была принести ей гибель. Не зная, кто же скрывался под шлемом, она ещё девочкой нарисовала в своём воображении образ столь уродливый и ужасный, что одна мысль о нём заставляла кровь стыть в жилах.  
  
Но она никак не ожидала увидеть юношу с приятными чертами лица и голубыми, словно топазы, глазами, в которых отражались искренние сожаление и стыд за то, что он, сам того не желая, стал призраком прошлого, которое грозилось настигнуть её в любой момент.  
  
— Прошлое не изменишь, — заметила Цири. — Но ты не самый страшный человек, которого я встречала. И далеко не тот монстр из моего детства. У монстра не было лица, а потому он и скрывался за шлемом с чёрными крыльями.  
  
Она опустила взгляд. Тот самый шлем сейчас лежал на ступени под ногой Кагыра. Одно крыло было отрублено, а сам шлем был перекорёжен так, что становилось ясно — больше его никогда не наденут.  
  
— Больше нет, — сказал Кагыр. — Шлем уничтожен.  
  
— И монстр вместе с ним.  
  
— А я… — рыцарь неуверенно взглянул на Цири с лёгкой искрой надежды в голубых глазах. Невероятный оттенок. Завораживающий. — Ты всё ещё боишься меня?  
  
— Тебя, Кагыр, нет, — сказала она, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Больше нет. Ведь остался только человек.


End file.
